Foliar fungicides i.e. chemical agents having fungicidal or fungistatic properties employed in direct application e.g. sprayed onto the foliage of plant species for control or eradication of fungal infestation are well-known. Effective mycological inhibition evidenced by differentiated chemical species is a complex function of a number of variables other than specific activity including resistance to weathering, and varying levels of phytotoxicity. In addition, ecological concern calls for consideration of the nature, and persistence of residues. Moreover, the material utilized must be easily handled, operate consistently with the spray schedule and be economical.
These requirements render the selection of effective fungicidal agents largely a function of experimentation. Many of the available materials comprise complex molecules of specific functionality, difficult or expensive to prepare, and of questioned ecological desirability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to afford effective topical agents for the control of fungal infestation including molds, mildews, rusts, yeasts and smuts, especially for protectant control in agriculture.
It is a further object to identify chemical agents and compositions for such use characterized by relatively simple chemical constitution.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,294 shows the use of e.g., crotonic acid or its salts and esters in the retardation of growth of microorganisms in and on food products, as a substitute for sodium benzoate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,579 describes bacteriostatic use of beta-acylacrylic acid species, and reports no activity of the parent acid. U.K. Pat. No. 1,314,089 refers to phenyl acrylates in anti-fungal compositions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,518 and 3,806,615 are drawn to 1,3-diols or their esters as mold inhibitors.